Blossom Helps Baron Greenback
Back at the ship, Baron Greenback was playing on a piano with Stiletto Mafiosa and Leatherhead dreamily watching and Blossom sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Wreck-It-Ralph?" Blossom asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Blossom, Baron Silas Von Greenback admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Greenback said. Leatherhead was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Leatherhead heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, baron. Hic! Stiletto and I will tell the crew and… Hic!" But Greenback tripped them over, telling them, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Greenback turned to Blossom. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Ralph I bear him no ill will." Greenback said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Ralph has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Merida to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Greenback said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Ralph." Greenback said. "She had?" Blossom sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Greenback gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Stiletto drank his own glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Stiletto, Leatherhead, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Stiletto began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "There, there!" Leatherhead said, soothingly, "It's all right." "But we mustn't judge Ralph too harshly, my dear," Greenback said, as he handed Blossom his handkerchief. Blossom blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Merida who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Chuckie 100%!" Blossom said, nodding her head. "Stiletto, Leatherhead, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Greenback asked. Stiletto was still sobbing, and Leatherhead was still consoling him, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Greenback said, "Sail! That's it, boys!" He knocked the crows to the ground. "We'll shanghai Merida!" "Shanghai Merida, baron?" asked Leatherhead. Blossom was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Ralph will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Greenback, "Come, boys. We must leave immediately, surround Ralph's home…" "But-a barone, we don't-a know where Wreck-It-a-Ralph lives-a." Stiletto said. Baron Greenback put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, boys!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Blossom said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Greenback. Blossom flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Ralph and Merida are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, boys." Greenback whispered to Stiletto and Leatherhead. "Take this down, boys." Leatherhead whispered and then he and Stiletto remembered they are males. Stiletto took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Sì, barone." He stopped the flow with his finger. Blossom put some ink on her shoes and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Greenback said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Leatherhead repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." Stiletto repeated, also writing it down. "Yes, yes," Greenback said, as Blossom kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Dinosaur Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Blossom stopped walking. Greenback was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Blossom said, as she flew up in front of Greenback's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Ralph, got it?!" "I must harm Ralph?" Greenback asked, "Madam, Baron Silas Von Greenback admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Blossom said. "Or a hook on Wreck-It-Ralph." "Fine." Blossom sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Ralph and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Greenback grinned evilly, grabbed Blossom, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he, Stiletto, and Leatherhead walked away. "Help!" Blossom screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction